


So Much Cuter, With Something In Your Mouth

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek, Come Swapping, M/M, Omega Derek, Rough Sex, Top Scott, Wall Sex, mouth knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows that Derek's busy.  The thing is, busy doesn't stop him from wanting.  Or, the one where Scott and Derek kind of ruin a brand new house because Scott couldn't keep it in his pants for just five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Cuter, With Something In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I know that thing you’re doing is important but I wanna frick" sex. I know, you're all expecting me to write something that doesn't have porn in it.
> 
> Lol.

            Scott swears he’s not stalking Derek.  It can’t be stalking if it’s in his own house, right?  Especially since both he and Derek occupy the same space 99% of the time and it’s probably weird for him to be that codependent on his husband, but hey, that’s expected when they’re mated.

            Right?

            Derek’s sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop open in front of him and the contents of his briefcase spread across their table.  He’s been there since sunrise, at least, because when Scott got up to pee around six that morning Derek had been long gone, his side of the bed just barely retaining his warmth.  His scent was still there, though.  Musky, and sort of sweet.

            Derek some days smells like cinnamon, especially in the days leading up to his heat.  Scott’s not said that in so many words, but he does; he doesn’t figure that his husband would enjoy hearing it.  Omega or not, Derek tries his hardest to project this Alpha male demeanor to the world.  It’s very, very sexy most of the time, and has only gotten sexier as time goes on.  Today though, Derek’s not in the power suit, nor is there a tie around his neck.  No high end sunglasses covering those gorgeous eyes.

            No, Derek looks comfortable, naked from the waist up and wearing pajama pants and locked in concentration on his work.  He’s technically not off, but he always bugs out a couple days early before his heat so that he can be at home and not out and about, should there be another Alpha that wants a piece of him.  Not that Scott could blame them, because _look_ at the guy; Derek exudes such easy, beautifully confident sexuality that Scott still has to pinch himself in wonderment that he snagged that hot piece of ass and put a ring on it almost a decade ago.

            Not that he had much of a choice, what with the whole being mated thing.

            Derek knows Scott’s there, too.  He’s been deliberately ignoring him, especially since one of the new communities out on the edge of town had opened ten different houses on the same fucking day and Derek had been the one charged with trying to find someone to buy them.  Thus far he’s not had a ton of luck, and leaning on the few potential buyers he’s had has been daunting because they have to have things just so and their way and it drives Derek up the fucking wall.

            Especially when he doesn’t want much of anything right now aside from his Alpha to fuck him _against_ a wall.

              Scott watches Derek shift in his seat, having come back in for another cup of coffee.  He’s had three already, but they’d done nothing to distract him from the whiff of slick he’s caught emanating from the bed this morning.  Derek must have had a wet dream, because it hardly ever happens when they’re resting.  No, Derek likes to be conscious and aware when he’s horny.  Then again, they’ve never actually tried somnophilia, and Scott can’t help but wonder how Derek would feel about waking up to Scott’s knot in his ass.

            It’d be sexy, right?

            Scott wanders over to where Derek’s seated, his coffee abandoned on the counter.  He stands behind his husband’s chair and puts his hand on his shoulders, massaging them ever so tenderly as he leans down.

            “Doing alright over here?”  Scott does his best to behave and not let his fingers drift lower, but Derek’s chest looks magnificent today and he steals a couple fleeting touches.

            Derek shuts his eyes and smiles, work disappearing for a moment and transforming into Scott’s unfairly distracting hands.  “Not at all.”

            “What’s wrong?”  Scott kisses the back of Derek’s head and refrains from sniffing him.

            “Nothing, I’d just rather not be doing this.”  Derek gestures at the screen and paper in front of him.  Scott thinks about shoving it all off the table and taking Derek right then and there.

            “And you’re sure you can’t just… leave it for a while?”  A while is all Scott needs, half an hour tops, and he can leave Derek alone until he’s finished.

            Derek groans, due to Scott massaging him a little harder and it’s awful in the best sort of way.  “I can’t, babe.  I’m already behind on it as it is and I know what once my heat starts it won’t be done at all.”

            “You sure you haven’t already?”

            Derek shakes his head.  “No.  Why?”

            “Because when I woke up this morning I smelled you. On the bed.”  Scott comes and perches on the edge of the table, Derek’s gaze going right to the bulge of Scott’s dick in his gym shorts.  Derek licks his lips because God, he wants.  He wants it in both ends until he’s so full of come that he sloshes when he walks.  Or rolls over.  Because walking after Scott knots him is hardly ever a viable option for at least an hour or so.

            Tearing his mind away from cock-centered thoughts, he looks up at Scott and takes his hand.  “I think that was just plain old middle of the night arousal.  Surprised you didn’t act on it.”

            Scott shrugs and plays with Derek’s black wedding ring, worn smooth around its edges.  “Hey, I was out cold as soon as I hit the pillow.  Work’s been hell lately.”

            “Yeah, I know.  Speaking of, how come you’re not there right now?”

            “Because my rut starts tomorrow and the last time I stayed right up to it I nearly bit one of my tech’s heads off.  They weren’t super pleased about it.”  Scott chuckles and crosses his arms.  “So I thought I’d stay here where if I try to bite you, you’d at least know why.”

            Derek clamps down a whine because Scott biting him would be just what he needs right now.  “Gee, thanks for making good decisions.”

            “It’s the least I can do.”  Scott pauses when he feels a vibration, looking around for what it might be.  “Do you feel that?”

            Derek shoos him off the table and extricates his phone from where it had been under Scott’s thigh.  “Hello?”  Derek starts using his “head of an important real estate firm” voice and Scott hangs around because that voice does things to him.  More specifically, things to his dick. 

            Scott keeps half listening to Derek as he gets down on his knees and rests his head on Derek’s thigh, flicking his gaze up at Derek to make sure he’s still good and wrapped up in his phone call.  Scott snakes a hand up the loose left leg of Derek’s pajama pants, dragging his nails over the skin and frowning when Derek doesn’t bother to do so much as bat an eye.  Not to be deterred from having just a slight taste of his husband’s body, Scott goes up further, his fingers under the fabric covering Derek’s thigh.

            Derek looks down and gives Scott a slight scowl, still talking about square footage and lot size.  Scott smiles up at him and keeps his hand near Derek’s knee.  Derek turns back to his work and Scott starts north again, slower this time and he lets his claws come out just a touch, the sharp points dragging across Derek’s flesh and putting Derek on alert.

            “Excuse me for just a second,” he says to whomever is on the other end of the line and looks back down at Scott.  “Scott, get off.”

            “I’m trying to do that to you.”  Scott notices that he’s not encountered any underwear thus far, just the hairier parts of Derek and holy shit, Derek’s extra warm in these pants.  He feels the body heat emanating from between his legs and he retracts his claws right before he reaches the soft, thick hang of his husband’s cock and balls.

            “Scott…”  It’s a warning, Derek injecting a rumble into his voice that doesn’t carry nearly enough weight for Scott to consider actually stopping.

            “Just a taste, baby, please?”  Scott gives him the puppy dog eyes and Derek’s legs spread automatically.

            “Ten seconds, no more; I may be stepping out here shortly.”  Derek forces himself to no look as Scott gets the loose waistband from around his hips and pulls his pants down, already hard by the time Scott’s readjusted under the table.

            Scott’s grinning as he pushes his face right into Derek’s crotch and inhales, the scent of pre-heat even stronger now.  He opens his mouth right on Derek’s balls and traces a fast circle around each testicle, then licks up the underside of Derek’s girthy dick to the tip. He lets it rest on his plush lips for a second before he opens further and the head of Derek’s cock is resting on his tongue, foreskin drawn up tight.  Scott teases it open with his tongue, and Derek has to bite his tongue to keep from swearing into the phone.

            Derek’s free hand automatically goes to the top of Scott’s head and Scott hums when he feels his Omega’s fingers pull at his thick locks.  Scott knows his ten seconds are long up but until Derek pushes him off, Scott’s not about to stop.

            He curses himself for thinking to hard, because right when he tastes the precome start to come from Derek’s cock he’s out of his mouth with a pop and a groan.

            “I’m showing a house out in Stanton Creek in half an hour and I’d stay, Scott, but they may be looking to close today.  Like, cash in hand and ready to move in tomorrow.”  Derek stands and kicks his pajama pants from around his feet, cock still very much hard in between his legs and Scott suddenly feels like he’s missing a part of himself.  “I’m sorry, Scott.”

            Scott gets up from underneath the table and rubs himself through his pants, hard as a rock because now he not only smells but tastes Derek.  “I’ll come with you.”

            Derek looks miserable as he starts to make for the stairs and Scott notices the shiny moisture coating the hair towards the bottom of his ass; he’s already too far gone to leave but his Omega’s stubbornness is legendary and wet and ready or not, he’s going to see his job through.  “Do you have to, Scott?  Because if you’re there it’s gonna be hard to stay focused, and you know that.”

            Scott gestures towards his cock, and Derek nearly misses the step.  “And I’m already hard and you know that if you go out now, someone might smell you.”

            Derek flashes his claws at Scott and tries to look confident.  “I’ll handle it if they do. Besides, they ought to know better by now.”  Derek beats it up the stairs and leaves Scott in the landing below, mournful and horny.  He stalks off to the living room, listening to Derek start the shower.  He pulls his shorts off and wraps his right hand around his cock, his left fondling his balls.  They get temporarily larger the closer he gets to rut, and today they’re half a size larger than normal and rut hasn’t even started yet.  He tugs gently at each one and strokes at the same time, pulling his foreskin up very, very slowly and when he retracts it there’s precome everywhere. 

            Figuring the worst Derek can do is smell him from upstairs, he starts to beat off hard and fast, intent on just taking the edge off so that maybe he doesn’t stalk out and ravish his husband while he’s working.  If he can wait, then maybe Derek won’t be terribly angry if they spend the next week bent over the couch with Scott balls deep inside him.

            Scott starts to get loud, not noticing that the water’s been shut off upstairs.  He’s stroking himself so quickly that his balls slap against his body, his head craned back and his mouth open as he moans, latched onto the image of Derek’s slick drippy, hairy ass as he’d scurried up the stairs.  He knows what it tastes like, has every texture and skin deviation of Derek’s lower body committed to memory, forcing those memories through his mind as his body collapses in on that singular point behind his cock.  He bites his lip and then scream’s Derek’s name as he comes, and half a second later Derek’s down the stairs with his shirt half unbuttoned and a very worried look on his face.

            “You uh, you…”  Derek was going to say screamed but once he sees that nothing is amiss beyond Scott’s chest and stomach covered in spunk, he stops.

            Scott gives Derek an apologetic smile and licks the spunk off of his wedding ring. “Sorry?”  He slides his tongue between his fingers to clean them, pink swirling around black metal and knuckles; Derek feels his gut churn with desire so intense that he nearly clutches himself.

            “I uh, I gotta go.”  Derek finishes buttoning up on his way out and leaves Scott on the couch, cock still in hand and shorts around his knees. 

            Derek feels the slick in his underwear the moment he sits down in his car, sticking to his ass like a second skin and he hates it.  He’s still two days out from his heat and he’s already this wet, no fucking thanks to Scott being his handsy, mouthy self and Christ, he wants more.  A lot more.  He wants Scott to ream and knot him until there’s nothing left of him and then he wants to be revived so it can happen again. He’d stroked himself in the shower for thirty seconds before he’d busted too, leaving his spunk all over the glass door and it had been just enough to help him think straight.  He’s just glad it hadn’t been a werewolf-sized orgasm, because if so he’d still be leaning against the tiles with his cock in hand and ideally, Scott’s cock in his ass.

            Christ, why does work have to interfere with hormones?

            Because, Derek, you like that shower and the solid oak table in the kitchen that Scott is going to rim you over continually for the next week.

            Derek barely registers the gate guard’s voice as he pulls into Stanton Creek, double checking the address he’d managed to scribble down while Scott’s mouth had been on his dick.  It’s thankfully easy to find, most of the homes in Stanton Creek still being built and there are only two streets that actually have houses on them.  He spots the house, and forces himself to be composed.  He’s still wet, thinking about Scott and Scott’s body and his hands and cock and Christ it’s hot in here.

            They’re a beta couple, completely and totally unaware of Derek’s current dilemma and also very well off; the commission alone from selling this place would cover he and Scott’s next three mortgage payments with ease.  He gets out of the car with a sunbeam bright grin and shakes their hands, ignoring the way slick drips down the back of his leg and feeling thankful he wore black slacks.

            “Mr. and Mrs Brown, if you’d follow me?”  Derek strides forward with confidence and goes to the door, his buyers following close behind.  They don’t notice the way his hands shake as he unlocks the door and ushers them inside, still smiling as they pass by.  Mrs. Brown wrinkles her nose, asking her husband if he smells something, no dear, it’s just the house, and Derek turns beet red.

            God, if betas are smelling him, how long is it going to take before a nearby Alpha comes along?  
            Derek hangs out downstairs as the Browns walk around and make sure that they really do want the place, pacing back and forth and trying his hardest to not go to the bathroom, rip his pants off and finger himself until he can function again without thinking about Scott.  He doesn’t though, remains professional and courteous.  He goes into the kitchen once the Browns are finally finished and extracts the necessary paperwork (kept in his car just in case he forgets it on the way out, like he would have half an hour ago) and waits. 

            Halfway through the document, Derek hears a knock on the door.  Fearing that there is indeed a wayward Alpha waiting past that mahogany slab (seriously, the door’s really fucking big) he drops his claws just a little and opens it.  Instead of a strange Alpha, he’s presented with a red-faced with exertion and fangs barely retracted Scott, wearing nothing but his gym shorts and his “need to fuck you right now” face.

            “Scott, I thought-“

            “Mine.”  Scott shoves him back into the house and slams him into the wall, kissing him hard and deep. Derek’s body reacts instantly, cock filling with blood as Scott rubs against him.  Ten seconds later he’s covered in Scott’s scent, nose buried in the crook of Scott’s neck as his husband starts to work at untucking his shirt.

            “Uh, Mr. McCall?”  Mrs. Brown’s standing there with papers in hand, regarding them with shock.

            Derek smiles in spite of feeling like the proverbial deer caught in headlights.  “Mrs. Brown, this is my husband, Scott.  He uh, he’s…” Scott’s practically pasted to Derek, hands still under his shirt and nipping at Derek’s neck.  “He’s going to hang on just a minute.”  Derek unsticks Scott from his body and shoves him into the bathroom to his left, Scott starting to protest right as he slams the door shut and stands in front of it.

            Mr. Brown joins them and looks at Derek’s disheveled state, looking wary.  “Is everything alright?”

            “What?  Yes, of course, everything’s dandy.”  Derek sniffs the air and catches a wave of pheromones, knowing Scott’s behind the door and stroking his cock; Derek can practically see the precome dripping from the end of it.  “I’ll take those.”  Derek nabs the papers from Mrs. Brown’s hand and gestures them back out onto the porch, both of them looking mightily confused and more than a little terrified.  Derek can’t blame them, honestly; sometimes Scott’s affections tend to look like attacks, but Derek promises that everything going on is completely consensual, simply ill timed.

            If they only knew, he thinks to himself.

            With a promise that everything will be in order tomorrow Derek sees them off, waving until they’ve driven around the block and are out of sight.  Half a second later he’s back inside the empty house and as he swings the bathroom door open, Scott tackles him.          

            “You can’t keep doing this, Scott.  You’re scaring my clients.”

            “Don’t care.”  Scott grabs a hold of Derek’s shirt and pulls on him, crashing their lips together.  Derek feels the point of a fang but doesn’t stop his Alpha, too far gone on lust to give the remotest of a fuck.  Scott breaks a second later and bites Derek’s neck.  “Need you.”

            Derek whimpers as Scott scents his collarbone, his shirt ripped open in haste by Scott’s claws.  “However you want me, babe.” 

            Scott lets that offer run wild for a moment, licking Derek’s neck and throat before he makes it back to Derek’s lips.  “On your knees, Derek.”

            Derek goes with the pressure of Scott’s hands on his shoulders, his slacks making it hard to stay in place on the hardwood floor.  He nuzzles Scott’s balls, his husband’s shorts pulled down to his thighs so Derek has access.  He returns the same favor that Scott had given him earlier, taking them in his mouth and swirling his tongue around each testicle, Scott tasting salty from running over here. The fact that he came on foot clues Derek in on just how desperate his husband is, wanting Derek that bad that he wolfed out in full daylight and beat it over here.

            “Derek…”  Scott’s head hits the drywall behind with a thunk, Derek’s mouth doing a very good job of taking him apart, stitch by stitch.  He’s sloppy with it, wetting Scott’s balls and inhaling the pheromones that pour off of him like cologne.  Scott’s blessed, he really is, seeing as how Derek gets so fucking turned on by just the smell of him.  He guides Derek’s mouth to his cock, and Derek takes him in obligingly.

            Derek reaches behind himself and shoves his hand down the back of his pants, and finds that he’s soaked right through his underwear to his pants.  He shoves a couple fingers in and curls them, moaning as he feels the base of Scott’s cock swell up against his lips.

            “Derek, baby, my knot-“

            Derek pulls off for the briefest of seconds, growls “I can take it” and then swallows Scott back down to the root.  Scott’s babbling, “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” echoing in the empty foyer.  Derek tries to grin because he’s got Scott exactly where he wants (or where Scott wants him, rather) but that expression’s hard to pull off, given that his jaw is currently being forced open by his husband’s knot.

            Derek really wishes he’s planned this better.

            Scott’s trying hard to not claw at the wall behind him so he settles for sinking them into Derek’s shoulders instead, the sickly sweet smell of blood being added to the thick pall of Omega slick.  Derek shudders, tears leaking from his eyes not only from the pain in the lower half of his face but his upper body as well; Scott’s generally able to keep his wolf under control when they’re intimate but this?  This isn’t something they’ve done before.

            Derek’s kind of proud of himself for mostly still being able to breathe.

            Scott moans loud, Derek’s scent and mouth driving him absolutely mad.  He makes an attempt at fucking Derek’s face but finds there’s nowhere to go, given the choking noise his husband makes at the attempt.  It’s sinfully hot in Derek’s mouth, and his knot’s sensitive enough as it is; when Derek reaches up with his left hand to massage the spot between Scott’s hole and balls, Scott’s control slips completely.

            “Derek, I’m coming.”  Not I’m going to come, I’m coming.  Derek opens his throat as best he can and when he tastes the first four thick spurts go right down, he nearly chokes.  Even for an Alpha Scott comes a lot, something that any other time Derek’s more than thrilled about; trying to swallow, however, is daunting.  Derek manages for about thirty more seconds before he pulls off, choking and sputtering.  Scott’s jaw hits the floor when he sees the come spill out of Derek’s mouth.

            Derek’s still recovering as Scott’s second orgasm follows hot on the heels of his first, hitting him in the face.  Derek just closes his eyes and jerks Scott off until he’s finished, leaving Derek’s shirt absolutely ruined.

            “S… sorry.” Scott’s voice is shaky and Derek kind of likes it that way.

            “It’s just a shirt, babe.”  Derek stands and drops his pants, glad to be rid of them.  When Scott picks up his scent again, his eyes turn red and the fangs come out.

            “Mate.”  Scott’s switched to full Alpha brain now, and Derek’s just barely managed to disentangle himself from his clothes before Scott’s lifted him and slammed him against the wall.  Derek hears the plaster crack but that’s fine; his Alpha’s more important than a few dents.

            Derek bares his neck as he feels his feet leave the ground, held up by Scott’s hands and not much else.  Scott licks and bites, claiming Derek on the same spot as his long faded mating bite.  Derek’s cock jumps when he feels Scott’s teeth break the skin, yelping as Scott’s claws dig into the meat of his ass and hips and position him right where he wants.

            “Scott, are you sure _fuck_!”  Derek’s protests at their current position are cut off as Scott practically drops him down on his cock, his knot still swollen.  Derek’s toes curl from the way he’s suddenly filled, Scott’s mouth seeking his to swallow his scream.  Derek’s used to Scott knotting him when he’s already inside, not before hand.  His ass is already sore but it doesn’t make Scott stop, his Alpha’s hips already picking up a rhythm that he’s had a lot of practice at perfect.

            Scott’s given over to basic, animal instinct at this point, holding up his husband as he goes for the world’s first ever occurrence of nailing an Omega to a wall.  He tastes his own come on Derek’s mouth, bitter and pent up but he licks his husband’s tongue and teeth clean and then proceeds to suck Derek’s tongue.  It’s wet and gross and there’s still come on Derek’s chin and cheeks but he swallows every bit of it off of his husband, all the while driving his cock deep.

            “Derek, _fuck_ baby, so fucking good, so so fucking _good_.”  Scott’s pounding away, and Derek’s not sure if the wall is going to be able to handle that much more abuse.

            “Scott!”  Derek’s about to come, and he just heard another crack.

            “Come on Derek, come for me.”  Scott’s eyes revert to brown for just a second, locked with Derek’s for just one heated moment and that’s all it takes. Derek comes untouched, spunk arcing right up to his neck and chest. Scott’s fourth orgasm that day follows hot on the heels of Derek’s, come dripping out of his husband’s hole and right out onto the floor; it’s a hard position to hold his knot in but he doesn’t care.

            Neither does Derek, thank God.

            Derek’s orgasm finally ends, the ruins of his shirt having caught most of it and Derek counts it as a small blessing, seeing as how it means that they have that much less to clean up.  Scott lowers them to the floor and Derek gasps as he’s tilted forward, situated in Scott’s lap with his cock still very much inside him.

            “So I uh, missed you.”  Scott chuffs a laugh and kisses Derek sweetly on the mouth.

            “Obviously.  So you ran over here, huh?”

            “Made it in ten minutes.”  Scott massages Derek’s hips and dapples kisses all over Derek’s cheeks and neck.  “And sorry about the spunk in the face, but seeing you take my knot like that…”

            “No worries.  We have all next week to perfect that.”  Derek kisses Scott one more time before he eases himself off of his husband’s cock and stands.  “But I have a phone call to make.”

            Watching Derek’s wobbly gait as he goes to the kitchen to retrieve his phone is an out and out gift, especially since he’s still in his black dress socks and his ass is still leaking come.  Scott’s got half a mind to go and bury his face in him and lick Derek clean but decides it against it; his legs currently feel like they’ve been liquefied and contents himself with just admiring the furry view.

            Derek’s recipient picks up on the third ring, sounding awfully cherry for two in the afternoon.

            “Hey, Linda?  It’s Derek.  Listen, you need to get the contractor out to 357 Stanton Drive.  Why?  Well, wouldn’t you know it, some of the drywall in the foyer’s cracked.  I know, it’s the damndest thing…”


End file.
